Unexpected
by ikutosprincess13
Summary: Trunks falls in love with the daughter of one of his childhood enemies. They bond but then someone takes her what will happen? I'm bad at giving summaries : anyway R&R please.
1. Another Sajayin?

**UNEXPECTED **

**Trunks-39**

**Kioko-29**

**Goten-38**

**Bulla-30**

**Pan-26**

**Uub-33**

**Another Saja-yin?**

"_Ouch! That hurt! But at least I'm not in that stupid planet anymore." _She realized her surrounding,_ "where am I?" _a strange girl thought as she got out of her space pot that didn't resist the landing.

"_There's no one as strong as me. Wait, there's 6 strong ki's in that direction__." _She thought very impressed of their ki level.

CAPSUL CORP.

"Guys did you feel that ki?" Trunks ask to his friend and family. They were all having dinner at Bulma's.

"Yes come on lets go check it out." Goten said getting all excited since he hasn't had a fight in over 8 years. Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Pan, Trunks and Bulla all headed to where that strange ki was. Vegeta had made Bulla train because if some day he wasn't around she could protect herself. At first Bulla didn't want to but as the years past she started to like it.

"Those Saja-yins are heading this way. Great I will like to know how strong they are." She said to herself.

"Who are you?" Trunks ask a strange girl with a saja-yin uniform but instead of pants it was a skirt and a crown logo. She had short black hair with red high lights, dark eyes, and what bother them the most; a tail.

"It's none of your business!" She replied

"You're not human right?" Pan yells from behind.

"What's a human? Never mind that, I don't want to talk, I want to fight." She said getting into a fighting stand.

"She really wants to fight." Pan said to the group

"You should fight with her, Trunks. She's almost at your level." Gohan suggested. Trunks nodded "yes" and turn back to the strange girl.

"Carful brat she has a tail, you know that Saja-yins are much more powerful with their tails." Vegeta put.

"Yes dad." He turns back and got into a fighting stand too. They both launch to each other hitting fist to fist. She had a tail but she was much weaker than Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. They fought for quite a while when Trunks hit her straight in the stomach and knock her out, but before she pass out she said:

"You're stronger than I thought, Trunks" They all look at her in awe.

"Why does she know your name Trunks?" Bulla ask her confuse brother. "Do you know her?"

"No I've never seen her in my life." He said still confuse.

"Well let's wake her up so she can explain everything!" Vegeta said annoyed.

"Vegeta she not gonna wake up even if you throw a bucket of cold water at her. Belive me I've been through that." Goten said recalling the last time he spar with Trunks.

"We'll have to take her with us." Pan suggested.

"Yeah I guess". Gohan said carrying her back to Capsule Corp. with them.

"Oh my Dear Dende, what happen to her?" Bulma ask looking at the unconscious girl.

"She was the ki that we felt." Bulla informs.

"She wanted to fight so I gave her a fight." Trunks added crossing his arms.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her. Look at how you left her." Bulma said following Gohan to the living room were he put her.

"Don't be so dramatic woman. He didn't kill her." Vegeta said defending his son's actions. Bulma gave him an angry glare. He shut up and lean against the wall murmuring something about her, but Bulma didn't pay him attention because she saw the girl starting to wake up.

"Awww, my head." She said rubbing her head.

"Sorry about my son he sometimes gets out of control. Hi who are you?" Bulma said helping her sit down.

"Hello I'm Kioko, nice to meet you Bulma." She said with her vision still blurry.

"How do you know my mothers name." ask Bulla.

"Oh because I can read people or something like that, it's a special talent that I have." She explain.

"Can saja-yins do that, dad?" Bulla asks.

"No, I don't think so." Vegeta responds.

"So that's why you knew my name?" Trunks pointed.

"Yes." She respond.

"Were did you came from?" Videl ask.

"I came from a planet far north from your galaxy call Kei." She replied

"Are you a Saja-yin?" Chi-chi ask noticing her tail.

"Yes. Our planet was destroyed by Freeza, but you probably know that story since your husband is a Saja-yin too." She supposed.

"How did you know that?" Chi-chi inquire.

"I read your mind." She responds.

"But how come you're a full saya-jin. I thought all the Saja-yin were dead except for Vegeta and my dad?" Goten put.

"When our planet got destroy my parents weren't there. They were in a mission in planet Kei. When they heard about that they decided to stay there. When that happen their was a mortal disease and my parents found a cure for it. It cure tons of people. They were so grateful that they made them their king and queen, so technically that makes me a princess." She said smiling.

"Why didn't you come looking for any survivors?" Gohan ask.

"I don't know, maybe because my parents thought you were all dead." She guess.

"Why are you here?" Trunks ask out of no were.

"Because uhm… I didn't like it there." She lied. "Now it's my turn to ask yall questions." She said trying to change the conversation.

"Why don't you have tails? Are yall full Saja-yin's? Are you Prince Vegeta?" She pointed to him. "When does the full moon appear? And where's Kakaroot I mean Goku?"

"Our parents cut them all when we were kids." Goten replied.

"We're half Saja-yin's except Pan she's 1∕4." Gohan respond.

"Yes I am king Vegeta of Vegeta-sei". Vegeta answer full of pride.

"Every 30th." Videl inform her.

"He's dead." Chi-chi react sadly.

"Oh im so sorry. What happen?" She said very concern

"You wouldn't belive it." She said trying to hold back tears

"Yes I would." She said truthfully

"Well there's some magical dragon balls that grant you one wish if you find them all." Kioko nodded her understanding. "If you don't let the dragon balls rest for at least 10 years, evil starts building up. Eight years ago those 7 dragon balls created 7 evil dragons. After Goku defeated them the good dragon of those spheres, Shenlong, took Goku with him and since then we haven't seen him." Chi-chi explain crying.

"Oh it must be really hard living without your mate, right." Kioko assume.

"Yes but I knew that day was gonna come and I had to be strong because I know Goku didn't want me to suffer. He couldn't help it, it was his destiny." Chi-chi said calming down.

"You should rest Kioko." Bulma suggested.

"Yeah it's been along trip." She said sleepy.

"Trunks I want a re-mach, okay."

"Any time." Trunks replied and grinned.

"If you need anything Trunks' room is in front of yours, Bulla's room is four rooms to the right, and my room is the 4th floor the first door, but most of the time I'll be in my laboratory it's down stairs in the basement. Well good night. " Bulma said very nicely.

"Thanks good night." Kioko said getting into the bed.

**Disclaimer-I dont own Dragon ball/Z/Gt nor the name Kioko. Akire or Akira Toriyama owns it and the name Kioko belongs to another Fanfiction author but i dont remember her name if someone does please give me her name to tell her. **

**You may ask why didnt i change the name? that's easy, i didnt change it because i like the name and i was too lazy to do it but if the author doesnt want me to use her name i'll be happy to change it. R&R please!**


	2. New Feelings

**UNEXPECTED **

**Disclaimer time! I own nothing, zero, nada, zip well you get the BIG point. On with the story.**

**New Feelings**

"_What's that smell?" _Kioko thought as she woke up at some strange but tasty smell. _"I've better go check it out."_

"Bulma there's a strange smell coming-." She stops as she saw Bulma in the kitchen making something. "Uhm what's that circle thing?"

"It's an earth food call pancakes, and you better move out of the way before those saja-yins come." Bulma warn.

"Why?" She asks tilting her head.

"Just trust me." Bulma said pulling Kioko. "3, 2, 1" Bulma counted. Just when she said 'one' Kioko saw Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta running down stairs. "Told ya!" She said pointing at the bunch of saja-yins in the table ready to devour everything that is place in their plate. Bulma laid down three stacks of pancakes on the table. As soon as she back off they started to eat everything they could.

*fake cough* they all turn around, "you coulda say thank you, you know!" Kioko suggested. They all turn back at eating and ignore Kioko's suggestion.

"Don't bother they never listen to anyone." Bulma said somehow disappointed.

"Well in my planet they thought me to respect everyone no matter how weak they are. No offence but you, Chi-chi, and Videl are pretty weak." She said truthfully.

"Don't worry I'm use to Vegeta calling me weak, although he'd never said it that nicely." Bulma put. "Sit down I'll prepare you some pancakes." Kioko sat down and watch how they ate, she'd never seen anyone eat like that and her parents and herself are saja-yins.

"Here you go honey." Bulma said joyfully.

"Thanks." She said with a smiled.

"Mmm… something smells good." Chi-chi said. Then Pan, Bulla, and Videl walked in, to see all the male saji-yins still stuffing their faces.

"Mom, did the guys leave us some pancakes." Bulla asks.

"Yes honeys sit down and I'll make you some." Bulma replied.

"Uhm guys how do you eat this?" Kioko ask confusedly.

"With this." Trunks said handing her some maple syrup and some strawberry jelly.

"Uh thanks." She said still confuse. Trunks just smile at the innocent face she put. He got her plate and prepared her the pancakes.

"Now you just have to cut them and eat them." He explains.

"Thanks." She smiled and started to cut it and eating it. "Mmm… this is really good Bulma I wish we had these in our planet."

"Thanks Kioko." Bulma thanked.

"Hey Pan I think Trunks likes Kioko." Bulla whisper.

"Yeah." She said smirking. "But shut up he'll hear us."

"No he wont, he's too busy stuffing his face." Bulla joked.

They all finish eating and went to do there spread things. Bulma and Chi-chi went to the Satan city mall. Pan and Bulla went to meet up with Maron. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta went to spar, and Gohan and Videl went to work. They all left to do something leaving Kioko by herself in her room.

*Sign* "_what should I do?"_ She thought lying on her bed. "_I guess I'll go train outside." _She got up and went to the huge backyard.

She imagines her dad sparing with her. She tried to kick and punch him but she would always miss, he was faster and stronger than her. _"I have to be as fast and strong as my father and mother so I can defeat the one who took them away from me"._ With that thought she power up and started to kick and punch even harder and faster.

"Wow what was that?" Goten ask.

"I don't know I'll go check it out." Trunks said stopping his warm-up and heading outside. He went to the place where he felt the power level and saw Kioko sparing by herself. _"Wow she's strong; maybe when she fought me she wasn't using all her power." _He thought stun to see Kioko's ki level rise up every minute. "_She must be angry about something. I wonder what's making her so mad."_

"Why so work up Kioko-Chan?" Trunks ask interrupting her training

"No reason." She responds breathing heavily.

"Ok, mind if I join you?" Trunks question.

"No, I actually needed someone to spar with." She said getting up and getting into a fighting stand.

"Oh I see you want that re-mach." Trunks smirk and got into a fighting stand as well.

They waited to see who was gonna launch first. They both launch at each other.

They hit and punch but didn't touch their opponents. When physical hits didn't work Kioko flew up and threw a ki blast to Trunks. When the dust clear off Kioko looked down where Trunks was supposed to be but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Kioko ask confuse

"Looking for me." Trunks said from behind her.

She turned around but was received with a ki blast. She fell down, Trunks just smirk and was about to throw another ki blast but she disappear. He looked every where and couldn't find her. She appeared behind him and kicked him in the face. He was sent flying to the ground. Kioko looked down at the crater he had made, "give up?" she ask over

"I won't loose to a girl!" Trunks replied and turn super saji-yin. Kioko was in shock that she didn't see Trunks disappear and re-appear in front of her. He punched Kioko and she was sent flying deepening the crater he had made.

"Oww… how can you turn to the legendary super sajin-yin if your ½ and I'm a full saja-yin?" She asks wiping off some blood from her face.

"Saji-yin and human blood are powerful than full saji-yin blood." He said resting on the grass and looking at the sky.

"Are you the only one who can turn?" She inquires resting on the grass by Trunks.

"My dad, Goten, Gohan, and Goku can turn too." He responds.

"How about Bulla and Pan?" She solicits.

"They can't because they're girls." He retort.

"What do you mean by that!" She held standing in front of him and crossing her arms.

"Just that girl are weaker. That's why yall can't transform." He said sitting up.

"You're the ones that are weak. Because we can control you." She said putting her arm in her hip.

"How." He ask slightly confuse.

"By doing things you want us to do. Like this." She whispered in Trunks' ears and pushed herself into Trunks' body. Trunks "gulp" as he saw Kioko's breast showing a little. Just when he was getting comfortable she got up.

"See, you can't even move after what I showed you. You know you men are not weak you're pervs." She exclaim and walk back to the house.

"What did just happen?" Trunks ask to himself.

"You just proved to her that you really are a perv." Goten said walking up to him.

"No I'm not! Why did she think I was that?" Trunks ask his best friend.

"She can read people remember. Wow she musta put up a heck of a fight, you look terrible." Goten said jokingly.

"Kuso (shit)! I forgot." He said slapping himself.

"You're in trouble. How are you gonna gain her trust again, and more importantly how are you going to convince her to go on a date with you." Goten said elbowing his friend.

"What! I don't want to go out with her." He said blushing.

"Trunks…" he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder "… we all know that you like her"

He grasp Goten's hands out of his shoulder. "How can I like her if I just met her, and when I first saw her she wanted to fight me, and she's too young for me!" He yell.

"Okay, okay. Calm down I was just kidding." He said leaning down.

"You better." He threat.

There was a small silence for a while until Goten broke it. *chuckling* "Ironic!" Goten said out of the blue.

"What?" Trunks said annoyed.

"My dad and Vegeta had the same talk as we, a week before Bulma and him matted." He chuckle again.

"My dad actually talk about that with Goku?" He ask surprised at his dad.

"Actually my dad did all the talking; Vegeta just looked at him with annoyance; well until my dad mention Bulma. Then he started babbling about her. He was always complaining about how weak or annoying she was but my dad knew he loved her." Goten confirm.

"Wow; and what was that suppose to mean, huh? That I'm gonna be matted to Kioko in about a week or what. She's so not my type, she's always in other peoples business, and thinks she's all that just because she's a princess. Well I have royal blood too so that makes me the same as her." Trunks implied.

"Trunks I'm not trying to say that, im just making conversation." Goten stated.

"You better or else I'll send you to the other world!" Trunks threat.

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Chi-chi, Pan, and Bulla arrived. They saw them talking and didn't want to interrupt so they just walked in and started to do their own stuff.

"Trunks, Goten dinner is ready." Videl yell from the kitchen.

"When did they got home?" Goten ask.

"I don't know and I don't care. Im starving, come on lets go." Trunks got up and headed to the kitchen while Goten followed behind.

"Here you go, eat up." Bulma said putting sushi on the table.

"Where's Kioko?" Trunks ask.

"She's in the gravity room training with your dad." She replied and sat down on the table. Just then Vegeta walk in and sat down by his mate and started to eat everything he can.

"Honey where's Kioko?" Bulma ask concern.

"She's in the G.R." he replied with his mouth full.

"She's not gonna eat?" Chi-chi ask.

"No!" he said starting to get annoyed.

"I wonder why?" Goten said sarcastically. Trunks notice this and gave him a cold stare.

Kioko got out of the G.R. at 1am and headed to take a shower. She was walking threw the dark building when she pump into something.

"Oww!" She cried in pain. This usually didn't hurt her but she has been training so hard that all her body hurt.

"Sorry didn't see ya there." Trunks said helping her up.

"It's okay." She said and was about to walk away when she felt him pull her. "What happen?"

"I just wanted to apologies for what I was thinking about. I guess I got a little carry away." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Mmm… I don't know. You were thinking something very bad." She joke.

"Come one please." He plead

"Okay but only because I know your being honest." She accepted his apology.

"Thanks." He said and kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She ask blushing.

"Because you forgive me." He said blushing even more.

"Okay? Trunks can I borrow something to sleep with?" She ask changing the subject.

"Sure." He said and walk up to his room, follow by her. He came out with a long Capsule Corp. shirt. "Here, I think it'll fit you good. Oh and this." He said handing her one of Bulla's short.

"Why did you have this?" She ask puzzle.

"The robot-maid put them in here by mistake and I forgot to give them to back to Bulla." He put.

"Okay thanks, good night." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked into her room. Trunks stood there in awe for a second and whispered "good night" and walk into his room.


	3. Bond equals Trouble

**UNEXPECTED **

**Ah the great Disclaimer, dont you just love wrighting them? So here it goes i *looks around in room* this game cards that my brother gave me and that's about it.**

**Bonded equeals Trouble**

*Yawn* "Good morning everyone." Kioko said entering the kitchen.

"Good morning!" They all said in union except for Trunks that was stun to see how his shirt fit her.

"Trunks don't think that, she's gonna get mad at you again." Goten whisper.

"Uh sorry it's cause she's so gorgeous I can't help it." He admitted.

"Ha! You DO like her." Goten exclaimed but in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah! Bravo Goten got something right for the first time in his 38 years of life. You must be very proud." Trunks said with sarcasm.

"I guess I am." Goten said very proud.

"Hey mom can Pan and I go to the new night club that just opened? Pleasssseee…" Bulla asked hoping the answer to be yes.

"Sure honey." Bulma respond.

"Thank you, mom." She kissed her on the cheek. "You guys wanna come with?" She motion to Trunks, Kioko, and Goten.

"Sure." Goten and Trunks replied.

"How about you Kioko?" Bulla inquire.

"What's a night club?" She asks confuse.

"It's like a place where there's music and stuff. It's really fun you get to dance and meet new people." Bulla explain.

"Yeah, why not." She replied with excitement in her voice.

"It's Uub coming?" Pan ask.

"Yeah it was his idea." Bulla respond. "We'll have to go buy you something to wear, Kioko."

"But I don't have any money." She put.

"Don't worry It's on me." Bulla said happily.

"Thanks, I promise I'll pay back." She said thankfully.

"No it's ok." She said nicely. "Well what are we waiting for, come on galls."

"Uh B-Chan what is she going to wear. She can't go to the mall in Trunks' shirt." Pan said in a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Bulla put a Son's smile

"Bulla don't do that stupid face. It reminds me of Kakaroot." Vegeta spat.

"Sorry daddy. Come on Kioko I'll give you something to wear." She said and went straight to her room, with Pan and Kioko following behind.

"So what do you think? You look really good in that color." Bulla commented.

"I guess its okay, although I've had never wear something like this. I always wore long dresses or my saja-yin uniform." She said looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short and a tight spaghetti strip shirt.

"Wow royalty seems kind of harsh." Pan commented.

"Belive me it is, and there still more: you have to make sure your people are not harm, you gotta give a long and boring speech, and the worst of all you gotta marry someone that you don't love" Kioko respond.

"Wow it is though being a princess, but you're here and that won't happen. Soooo shall we go ladies?" Bulla said more as a command than a question.

When they arrived at the mall Kioko was really stun at what she had in front of her. It was a giant white building with gold letters that said "Satan Mall." They entered and there were so many people there, buying everything they could afford. Bulla saw her favorite store "Young Fashion" she motion to them to go with her.

There they saw beautiful dresses, make up, and tons of shoes. Bulla and Pan started to throw all kinds of dresses to Kioko for her to try on. She watch in awe as Bulla and Pan drool over a beautiful black dress that had a long sleeve and a short sleeve.

"I want that dress!" Pan and Bulla said in unison.

"It would look great on me." Bulla said.

"Excuse me ma'am do you have this in a 5?"

"Yeah and preferably two." Pan added.

"No sorry we only have that one in a 4." The manager said.

"Damn! I really wanted that dress." Bulla whined.

"Uhm guys this dresses are in are 5 and I'm a 4 they won't fit me." Kioko said looking at the dress' size.

"B-Chan you could buy Kioko that dress we wanted." Pan suggested.

"Yeah!" Bulla said excited. She pick up the dress and gave it to Kioko. "Here try it on, it's a 4."

"Okay." Kioko went inside and in seconds she was out. The other girl's boyfriend's drooled as they saw how great she looks in that dress.

"Kioko you look great, I think you're going to look better than me." Bulla compliment her.

"Yeah." Pan said with a big smile. "Now we just have to find some shoes and I know witch store to go."

"Cool let me just go pay for this and we'll go." Bulla said as Kioko handed her the dress.

They went to a store call "shoe palace." There they found a pair of black high heals with a little bow. They paid for them and headed to the food cord. They order and talk to Kioko about earth and where they were going. When they got to C.C. it was 6 they only had two hours to get ready. First Pan and Bulla got all dressed up and then they help Kioko get ready. When they finish Kioko was shock at herself, she look stunning. Except for one thing; her tail.

"Guys, people are goin to freak out when they see my tail." Kioko put in a matter of fact.

"Don't worry, if they ask just tell them is part of your culture." Pan said.

"Oookay." Kioko allege confuse.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Goten ask entering Bulla's room.

"Yes. Come on lets go." Bulla said and they headed down stairs.

"Hey Uub I will like you to meet Kioko." She said pointing to nobody. "Kioko where are you?"

"Coming!" She yell from the room. "Here I am." Trunks and Uub's eyes went wide when they saw how gorgeous Kioko look, but mostly Trunks.

"This is Kioko, Uub." Bulla said snapping both of them out of their trance.

"Nice to meet you." He stretches his hand but she didn't shake it.

"Why is he holding out his hand?" She whisper to Pan.

"You have to shake it." She respond.

"Oh sorry nice to meet you." She said shacking his hand.

"Sorry Uub she is a princess and people don't greet her like that." Goten explain. "Shall we go?" He added.

They all walked out and Uub caught up to Kioko. "You're a princess?" Uub ask.

"Yes I'm the princess of planet Kei." She answer.

Pan wanted to sit with Uub but Uub told Kioko to sit with her in the back sit so Trunks and Pan had to sit together and Bulla and Goten sat together at the driver and passenger seat. Kioko and Uub talk the rest of the way. They found out they had a lot in common. They arrived at the club. Trunks, Pan, Uub, and Kioko sat in a table while Bulla and Goten went to dance, Kioko and Uub were still talking, and Trunks and Pan were bored to death.

"Do you want to dance?" Uub ask.

"I don't know how to dance this music." Kioko said.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." Uub said and pull Kioko to the dance floor. "Just let the music lead you." Uub explain. Kioko let the music lead her. At first she was kind of bad but at the middle of the song she started to dance like an expert.

At the other side Pan and Trunks stare at them with mad eyes. _"That was suppose to be me!" _Pan thought as she saw them dancing.

"_I swear I'll kill you Uub if you try some thing funny!" _Trunks thought flinched his fist.

"May I?" a tall blond hairier man ask to Uub and Kioko.

"Sure go a head." Uub said and left them.

Pan sighs in relief as he saw Uub leaving Kioko. _"That's more like it."_ Pan said and smile.

Uub walk up to her, "Wanna dance." He ask her.

"Sure." She said putting a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Roger nice to meet you." He introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Kioko, nice to meet you as well." She answer sweetly. The music suddenly change to a slow song and Roger quickly grab Kioko by the waist and put her arms around his neck.

Trunks' ki rose up when he saw Roger kiss Kioko when the song ended. Bulla, Goten, Pan, and Uub notice this and went to stop him. He was close to them when Goten and Uub stopped him and pull him back.

"Trunks calm down." Bulla said helping the guys.

"No he kiss my woman. He would pay for that!" Trunks shouted.

"We know but you'll kill him and then they will take you to jail." Pan put.

"I don't care, I just want to-" he was stop when he saw Kioko slap Roger and walked to them.

"Ugh I hate earth men, how could he do that." She said very pist. "uh guys what's up why are you grabbing Trunks like that and why did Trunks' ki rose up all of the sudden?" she ask looking at Goten and Uub on each side of his shoulders and Pan and Bulla holding onto Trunks legs. They all let go of him.

"Nothings wrong why you ask?" Goten lied.

"Guys I know your lying, but I'm not even going to ask." She said giving them a weird look.

Roger walks up to them, "Kioko can I talk to you please?"

"No!" she spat. "Leave me alone."

"Look I'm really sorry, I-" he was stop by a very angry Trunks.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't want to talk to you. Now go before I send you to the other world." He threatens. Roger quickly got out of there when he saw how Trunks was staring at him. "That's more like it." Trunks said proudly.

"Thanks Trunks but I can take care of my self, you know." Kioko said crossing her arms.

"Well sorry for trying to help." He argue.

"Oh so you wanna go there!" Kioko argue back

"Maybe I do monkey girl." Trunks replied. They started to argue about stupid things.

Goten, Bulla, Uub, and Pan sweat drop.

"They sound like my mom and dad." Bulla commented.

"Those to are so in love." Pan said.

"NO WE ARE!" Trunks and Kioko spat at her.

"Ugh Trunks you're such a pain in the ass." Kioko said and walk out.

"Wow very nice buddy." Goten said patting Trunks' back.

"Shut up. Lets go!" He shout.

"Son Goten!" Pan yell.

"What? And have more respect for your elders." He joke.

"You made him madder!" Pan shout pulling Uub and heading out side. With Bulla and Goten not far behind.

In the car Kioko and Trunks had a Vegeta look; they were crossing their arms and giving each others cold glares. When they finally arrived Kioko and Trunks stomped into their room.

"Well, that was a fun night." Uub said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess. Wanna stay here for the night?" Pan asks changing the conversation.

"Sure." He responds jumping up and down from the inside at Pan's question.

"Okay come on!" Pan said cheerfully and pulled him upstairs.

"Do you think…?" Goten said confusedly.

"Yup." Bulla replied. "_Maybe that's why dad doesn't like Goten; he's so much like Goku-san." _"Well good night see you in the morning." Bulla said and headed upstairs but was pull by Goten. He kissed her smoothly. Bulla was shock but caught up and returns the kiss.

They pull away. "Sorry but I couldn't help myself." Goten held.

"No prob, but next tell me before you do it." Bulla said blushing. She kisses him passionately and left to her room. Goten stood there in awe, he thought that Bulla was going to slap him or something else for doing that. He headed to his room and fell asleep thinking of Bulla.

"So what room am I going to sleep in?" Uub ask.

"Well I was thinking in mine." Pan supposed blushing.

"Well I don't know your dad might get mad and might kill me for sleeping with his daughter and besides Gohan is one of my-." Uub was stop by Pan's sweet lips.

Pan pulls away. "You could just told me to shut up" Uub suggested.

"Oh so you didn't like the kiss." Pan said sounding hurt.

"No, no it's not like that; I love the kiss." Uub said trying to stop Pan for crying. He saw that his words didn't work and gave Pan loving kiss that completely flip Pan up. "See I told you" Uub said breaking the kiss.

"Okay, okay I belive you. Now come on lets get some rest." Pan said leading Uub into her room.

"_Ugh I can't belive earth men. How can they be such ass holes?"_ Kioko thought referring to Trunks and Roger. _"How could Trunks call me a monkey girl, I mean just because I have a tail doesn't mean I'm a monkey. Even though he doesn't have a tail that doesn't mean he's not a monkey. Kuso, I just call myself monkey!" _She thought annoyed as she tried to sleep.

"_I cant belive I actually thought that I cared about her. She's just a spoil princess that cant even say thanks to someone that just help her with a pest problem!" _Trunks spat to himself trying to sleep as well.

Finally they all fell asleep. Some of them happy that they know that the person they love feels the same way as them; and some of them angry at each other for doing what they did in the club. But still the earth was out of trouble and there was nothing to worry about. For now.

**(PLANET KEI)**

"Zenyi have you found the princess?" A tall man with purple eyes and long brown hair ask.

"No Dr. G. There's no sign of princess Kioko." Zenyi said; he is a purple creature wearing a saja-yin uniform.

"Find her I need her powers so I can take over the universe. Now go and don't rest until you find her!" G spat/commanded.

"Yes sir." Zenyi said and excite the dark room.

"Don't worry G you will find her and you will take over the universe. You just have to be patient." A creature that look like him but in female form said.

"Patient, patient! I've been patient for twenty-nine years. I'm loosing my patients Dery!" G spat.

"Okay, okay calm yourself we'll find her I promise." Dery said. "Please trust me, when have I let you down?"

"Never." G responded.

"See so there's nothing to worry about." Dery said calming her brother down.

"Okay." G sighs in defeat.

"Morning honey how did it go last night." Bulma ask his son.

"Bad and where's Pan, Goten, Uub, and Bulla?" He replied/ask.

"Pan and Uub went to the park and Goten and Bulla are having breakfast out." She respond

"Oh" Trunks said gloomily.

"Why so sad honey?" Bulma ask concern.

"Kioko and I got into a fight." Trunks said angrily.

"What happen?" Bulma ask.

"Mom I rather not talk about it. I'm not hungry. I'll be in the gravity room if you need me." Trunks inform and walk outside.

He came in and saw Kioko sparing. _"Oh crap, here we go again." _Trunks thought. Kioko notice him but didn't stop.

"Good morning Kioko." Trunks said. She ignored him. "Look Kioko about yesterday I'm really sorry I didn't meant to call you monkey girl" she stop and walk up to him. She stops about 1 foot away from him and crossed her arms. Trunks couldn't help it but notice how beautiful she look wearing a spandex that was tight enough to show her curves and her breast more.

"Okay I accept your apology, but I'm still not talking to you." Kioko said angrily.

He walks up to her closer and closer, "Why not?" He asks.

"Because this is the second time YOU make me mad." She said and pushes Trunks back with her hand.

"I didn't mean to, I was so mad that I let all my anger at you." He explains and walks back to her.

"What made you so mad?" She request.

"That guy you were dancing with. It wasn't angriness it was jealousy." He exclaim.

"What jealousy, but why-?" she was cut off by a kiss from Trunks. Kioko was stun and try to pull away put Trunks didn't let her. She gave up and rap her arm around his neck and his in her waist but the passionate kiss was soon broke off because they both needed air.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." He said panting.

"It's okay, but why didn't I feel you wanting to do this?" She asks still in his arms.

**WARNING LEMON UP AHEAD IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ SKIP TO WHERE IT SAYS END OF LEMON**

"Because I learn how to hide my emotions." He said proud of himself and kiss her again. He laid her on the floor. She felt his tongue pleading to get inside her so she let him. They both started to explore each other. Trunks couldn't help it and snatch her clothes off she was about to back away but he felt him playing with her nipples, she remember that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her spandex. Then he moved up to her neck and started kissing her gently. She started to take off Trunks' shirt and pants, for her surprise he wasn't wearing anything underneath either, this pleased her.

She started to feel something touch her tail; she then realized it was his tail. She was so lost In Trunks' kiss that it didn't bother her.

He moved up from her neck, "Uhm… Kioko?"

"Yeah." she ask.

"Are you, uhm… virgin?" Trunks ask with a little shade in his checks.

"Yes." Kioko replied shyly.

He smile, "Oh I'm glad." He said and without warning he pushed himself inside her.

Her scream was of pleasure and pain, but as Trunks moved in and out slowly the pain was disappearing. She couldn't take it anymore and push her hips up to Trunks' to increase his speed.

They stayed like that for about 10 minutes until they both reached their climax at the same time. They scream each others name and biting each others neck, drinking each others delicious red blood. Pulling away from the other's neck, they licked the neck once more before, Trunks turn Kioko around so she was on top they look at each others eyes and realized they have bonded for life, but they didn't care they both love each other and wanted to be with each other their entire life; witch it was a really long time for a saja-yin. Kioko felt something wrap around her waist and then suddenly they both jump,

**End of Lemon**

"Trunks you have a tail!" She exclaimed

"How could this be? I thought it wasn't supposed to grow back after you turn 10." Trunks ask alarm.

"I don't know but we should ask your dad." Kioko suggested.

"What are we gonna tell him, 'oh hey dad see we were having sex and then suddenly my tail grew back.'" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Well yeah we just don't give him any details." She said.

"Ugh okay, hurry get dress." Trunks said and starting to put on his clothes.

"Uh Trunks you rip them apart remember." Kioko said pointing to the rip spandex.

"Shit! Wait here I'll go bring you something to wear." He said and left. He returns as fast as he could with some boxers and a work out shirt. "Here I couldn't find something else." He said and handed her the clothes.

Thanks. She said and started to put them on, but was stop by Trunks strong arms around her. "Trunks we have to tell your dad"

"Come on we didn't quiet finish." He said kissing her neck.

She turns around and gave him a gentle kiss. "Trunks please, this could be dangerous." Kioko said considerately.

"Okay but if you're wrong you'll get it in bed." He whispers in her ear.

"What ever." She said and put on the boxers and the work out shirt. They walk out of the G.R in each other arms. They went to the laboratory where the rest of the family was.

Apparently Bulma had constructed some kind of machine that will help them increase their powers without training but she didn't know if it worked.

"Dad I need to ask you something." Trunks began.

"What do you want we're…" he stop as he saw Trunks' tail, "what the hell are you doing with a tail?" they were all as shock as Vegeta.

"Well actually that was what we were going to ask you." Kioko said.

Bulma got out of a small room where she kept her tool when he saw Trunks' tail. "Trunks you have a tail." she shout.

"We know, that's why he's here!" Vegeta spat.

"Well explain." Bulma demanded.

They were about to explain when Vegeta interrupted them.

"They have bonded!" He summaries. They all stood alarm by Vegeta's words they all thought that they were training hard and that's why their ki increased but boy were they wrong.

"Gongrats buddy." Goten said

"I'm so happy for you two." Bulla said.

"Oh my baby has a mate. Oh I'm so happy!" Bulma said and hug Trunks and Kioko.

"Bulma, we don't have time for your human stuff. This is serious; Trunks' tail wasn't supposed to grow back. Something musta happen when you two bonded." Vegeta explain.

"Like what?" Trunks ask.

"You have turn into a full saja-yin. Maybe because she's a full saja-yin and because of her abilities. Your power increased so much that I think other planets felt it. Kioko are you sure you're a full saja-yin, maybe you are mixed with another blood." Vegeta replied.

"What no Vegeta are you sure? It cant be!" Kioko shouted worriedly.

"What happen Kioko? Why do you sound so worry?" Trunks ask concern.

"The real reason I came to earth was to escape Dr. G. He wanted to take my powers like he did to my parents, but just when he was draining all their power something happen. He said he needed young saja-yins powers so it'll work. Now that he felt Trunks' power he's gonna come after us." She said feeling guilty.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Vegeta ask thinking about Bra.

"I mean Goten, Bulla, Pan, Trunks and I." she said looking at Vegeta's expression.

"Why did you came here? Was it a trap or what?" Vegeta's ki rose up and was about to launch at Kioko when Trunks and Goten stop him.

"Dad I'm sure that this is not a trap, right Kioko?" Trunks said looking at Kioko.

"Yes, I didn't know you guys were here until I felt your ki's but it was too late to escape my spaceship was destroy." She explains. "Sorry Vegeta I didn't meant for this to happen." She slid into the wall and started crying.

"It's okay Kioko. How strong is he, maybe we can defeat him." Trunks pose.

"No he's too strong for us since he drains most of my parent's powers. I'll have to let him drain my powers." She said in sobs.

"No Kioko I wont let you!" Trunks exclaimed very agonize at her respond.

"Sorry but that's the only way" Kioko said crying in Trunks shoulder.

"No Kioko we can fight him. I don't want to loose you." Trunks said feeling her pain.

"Yeah Kioko I'm sure we can defeat him." Gohan said.

"Yeah my dad's right. How many days did it took you to come here?" Pan asks.

"Eight ½ months." She responds.

"So we have eight ½ months days to become even more powerful than Dr. G." Goten held.

"But I don't want yall to die or get hurt because of me." She alleged still crying.

"Don't worry your part of our family now and family helps each other no matter what." Bulla said hugging her, and then suddenly everyone hug her one by one. When they finished their hugs, everyone got training. They all left leaving Vegeta and Kioko alone. Vegeta look at her coldly.

"Sorry Vegeta I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry." Kioko holding up tears.

Vegeta got closer to her "Don't cry brat. Like Bulla said your part of our family and family protect each other, so don't try anything funny."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I know you wont let them die, so you're gonna escape and let G take you powers but I wont let you. You're Trunks mate and I will protect you." He said forcing the words out since he never said something like that except for his mate and that was so rear.

"Thanks Vegeta" Kioko said and gave him a hug. To her surprise he returns the hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Come on brat we got some training to do." Vegeta said and pull away from the hug. Kioko nodded and headed outside where all their family was.

**A/N: **I know what you people are thinking, "She's thirteen and she wrote a Lemon? Eww..." For your information I didnt right the lemon, a friend of mine wrote it. That's why i have her here with me, it's kind of like a sleep over anyways here it's Super Sajayin 4 Bulla!

**SS4 Bulla:** hey fanfiction net people i did wrote this lemon for the people that didnt belive my friend here. i dont know how i came up with it so dont ask!

**TM50:** maybe she has expiriense it.

**SS4 Bulla:** *smaks TM50 in the head* hey just because i'm two years older than you doesnt mean i already done that!

**TM50:** *rubs her head* aw! okay, okay you havent sorry!

**SS4 Bulla:** You better be! *and walk out the room*

**TM50:** not really.

**SS4 Bulla:** i heard that!

**TM50:** sorry. anyways hope you like this chapter my friend and i worked on it so hard. and i know your wondering why am i posting chapter and chapter right at this instant, well because if you've read my profile it's says that i have DB stories that i dont upload and this is one of them but i havent finished it.

**Ja ne ~Panny special guest, Super Sajayin 4 Bulla~ **


	4. Let's Get Training!

**Chapter 4**

******Let's Get Training!**

**Goten and Gohan Land mass **

"Do you really think we can defeat Dr. G?" Goten ask as he dogged Gohan's punches.

"I don't know. According to Kioko he's much stronger than us. That's why I'm planning to reach _SSJ4_." Gohan said planting a punch in Goten's stomach, He was sent flying. Goten stood up and cough up some blood.

"_SSJ4 _are you serious?" Goten ask stun.

"Yes, and you should try too." Gohan suggested.

"How? It took me 10 years reach _SSJ3 _how can I reach _SSJ4 _in 3 days?" Goten ask and sat on the floor.

"Yeah because you were so busy dating that's why." Gohan put in-a-matter-of fact and sat down next to his brother.

"Shut up!" Goten spat. "How did you turn _SSJ3 _so fast?"

"Dad and Picollo trained me." Gohan responded.

"Yeah but dad and Picollo are not here." Goten held. "What did they thought you?"

"Well with dad I trained and with Picollo I meditate. Dad taught me some new moves and Picollo help me increase my powers." Gohan said.

"Okay so I just have to meditate and then I'll become _SSJ4_." Goten supposed.

"Yes but that wont be enough I'll have to teach you what dad thought me." Gohan put.

"Like what I already know how to fight." Goten allege.

"Yeah but you use all of your energy when you fight that's why you always get tired after so little time." Gohan said remembering what Goku had said to him.

"So that's why you put up a good fight, because you don't use all of your energy." Goten suppose.

"Yeah. That's enough talking, ready for round 2?" Gohan said getting into a fighting stance. Goten nodded and got into a fighting stance as well, Goten launch at Gohan and punch him in the gut.

"Not bad." Gohan commented.

**Vegeta and Trunks at C.C. Gravity Room**

"Dad do you think I can reach _SSJ4_ or even higher now that my tail has grown back?" Trunks ask watching Vegeta punch and kick an invisible opponent.

"Yes but you'll have to be careful because when you turn _SSJ4 _your body may not handle so much power and you could loose control. Especially now that you have a tail." Vegeta make clear.

"Okay. Dad are you planning to reach _SSJ5_?" Trunks wonder.

"I don't think there's such a thing but I guess I have to find out." Vegeta said returning back to his training. "Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna train with me?" Vegeta said in his normal tone. Trunks walk up to Vegeta and got into a fighting stance. They both launch at each other and try to hit one another but they both fail. Trunks dodge Vegeta's punches easily but Vegeta was having a bit more trouble. _"Wow the brat's power has increased a lot with that tail." _Vegeta thought proud of his son.

**Pan, Kioko, and Bulla; a deserted island at the north of Satan city**

"Come on Bulla you can do it. Get up and fight back!" Kioko yell as she saw Pan giving Bulla a hard time.

"Give up Ms. Princess of Vegeta-sei?" Pan ask her almost unconscious friend.

"Never!" Bulla yell trying to get up.

"Yeah that's my sister-in-law!" Kioko yell. Pan and Bulla turn and look at her in awe. "What?" Kioko said puzzle. Bulla and Pan didn't answer. They turn back at each other and got into a fighting stance. Bulla tried to flip Pan up but instead it was Pan that flip up Bulla. Bulla couldn't handle it anymore and gave up. Pan help Bulla up and walk up to where Kioko has sitting.

"See this is why you need to practice more instead of shopping all the time." Pan alleged.

"You're damn right; if we survive the battle I promise I'll train more." Bulla said trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Kioko?" Pan ask seeing her friends face change from happy to sad.

"I could never forget myself if something happen to you guys." Kioko said holding back her tears.

**Vegeta and Trunks**

"What happen? Why did you stop?" Vegeta ask.

"Suddenly I felt weird like I was about to cry or something." Trunks explain.

"You're feeling your mate's emotion, that's why." Vegeta assumed.

"Oh let me find out what's wrong with her." Trunks said and was about to leave when Vegeta roar at him,

"Trunks you're bonded to her you can speak to her telepathically." Vegeta spat.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Trunks said with a Son's smile.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT! IT REMINDS ME OF KAKAROOT!" Vegeta roar at him.

"Ups sorry dad." Trunks said with a cheesy smile.

**Kioko, Pan, and Bulla**

"Don't worry Kioko nothing will happen to us." Bulla console her sister-in-law.

"Yeah we're pretty strong. So there's nothing to cry about." Pan comfort her as well.

_*Kioko are you okay?* _Trunks ask telepathically.

_*who's there?* _Kioko ask alarm.

_*it's me Trunks* _he said.

_*is this part of the bond?* _Kioko ask.

_*Yes. What's wrong? Why are you crying*_ Trunks ask concern.

_*Because I don't want you or anyone to get hurt or kill* Kioko_ said crying.

_*Don't worry my love; nothing's going to happen to us. * _Trunks tried to cheer up his mate.

_*Promise?* _Kioko wonder.

_*I promise Kioko-Chan. Now stop crying and think of the wonderful life we're going to have after we defeat G.* _Trunks said cheerfully.

_^sob^* Okay* _Kioko said wiping of her tears with her hand.

_*Good now get back training.* _Trunks commanded.

_*Okay* _Kioko said standing up.

_*Love you my beautiful princess* _Trunks said.

_*Love you my knight in shiny armor* _Kioko said.

**Vegeta and Trunks**

"Are you done?" Vegeta ask impatiently.

"Yes." Trunks respond and got into a fighting stance.

"Good." Vegeta said and got into a fighting stance also.

**Bulla, Pan, and Kioko**

"Were you speaking to Trunks?" Pan ask.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kioko wonder.

"We saw how you were smiling." Bulla allege.

"I don't know why but he always seems to cheer me up." Kioko said.

"It's love." Bulla said with the biggest smile ever.

"Why are you smiling about?" Pan raise.

"Because I never thought my brother will fall in love. Knowing the kind of guy he is I always thought he'll have tons of wives." Bulla put.

"Why did you think that?" Kioko ask over.

"Because he had tons of girlfriends at the same time." Pan said realizing the biggest mistake she has done.

Kioko look at them with worry eyes. "What if he's just playing with me? What if he already has another girlfriend?"

"No Trunks loves you and only you he's not cheating on you or nothing like that." Bulla said regretting her comment.

"Yeah if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have chosen you as his mate." Pan held.

"You're probably right. And besides I can feel his love for me so he would never do that to me." Kioko said. Bulla and Pan sigh in relief.

"So it's your turn to get your butt kick by Son Pan!" Pan said full of pride.

"In your dreams earthling." Kioko said and stood up.

Both got into a fighting stance and launch at each other. Pan tried to hit Kioko but she missed all those times. Kioko hit Pan in the stomach and sent her flying. Pan stood up and started to powering up,

"KAME…HAME…HA!" The attack hit Kioko but it didn't hurt her.

"It's that all you have?" Kioko said after the dust clear off.

Pan saw her in terror, this was her most powerful attack. She couldn't belive that it didn't even scratch her. She was so stun that she didn't notice Kioko powering up. "Flash attack!" Kioko yell and send flying a red blast to Pan. When the dust clear off she saw Pan laying unconscious on the floor.

Bulla walk up to Kioko. "Uhm Kiks (nick name for Kioko) don't you think you went a little too far?" Bulla ask looking at her black out friend.

"You know that did cross my mind." Kioko said looking at.

"Come on lets take her to C.C." Bulla said and put Pan's arm around her neck and Kioko did it as well.

"Yeah the gang said we had meet them there at 6." Kioko said. They got their things and headed to C.C.

"Trunks can you help me transform into a Super saja-yin, please." Kioko asked her mate.

"Sure, but it's gonna take a long time for you to transform." Trunks held.

"But I need to transform before G comes." Kioko said worriedly.

"Sorry unless…" Trunks stop talking to think of a way to help her transform faster.

"Unless what Trunks?" Kioko said impatiently.

"Unless we can go to the room of spirit and time." Trunks suggested.

"What's that?" Kioko inquire.

"It's another dimension room that passes time quirkier than in this dimension." Trunks explain but saw Kioko's expression. "For example one day here it's one year there."

"Oh cool we can train there!" Kioko said jumping up and down on the bed like a little girl.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's still there." Trunks said giving the bad news.

"What do you mean?" Kioko said sadly.

"Remember that I told you about Majin Buu?" Kioko nodded. "Well he destroyed it when we got trapped in there."

"Oh." Kioko sigh sadly.

Trunks pull her into a hug. "Don't worry we can go there tomorrow and see if Dende has done something about it. Okay" Trunks said

"Okay good night Trunks." Kioko gave him a gentle kiss.

"Good night." Trunks said and rap his tail as well as his hands around her little waist, and in a matter of minutes they were fast asleep in each others arms.

Trunks and Kioko got up early, ate breakfast, and headed to Dende's look out. When they got there they didn't see anybody home:

"Hey Dende, are you here?" Trunks yell.

"Yes, here I am." Dende said coming out with Mr. Popo by his side.

"Hey Dende hey Mr. Popo, I will like you to meet my mate, Kioko." Trunks open.

"Hello." Kioko said innocently.

"Nice meeting you." Mr. Popo greeted

"Hello Princess Kioko." Dende said.

"Dende how do you know she's a princess?" Trunks ask.

"Trunks I'm the guardian of the earth I know everything." Dende respond.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Trunks said scratching the back of his head and putting a Sons' smile.

"So what brings you here, I haven't seen you since you fought with Babi." Mr. Popo wonders.

"We came to see if the room of spirit and time still excites." Trunks explain.

"I'm afraid not." Dende inform. He saw Kioko and Trunks' faces and said: "But there's somewhere that you can train but the time is much slower. A day here it's 6 months there."

"It doesn't matter I'll work as hard as I can! I want to become the legendary super saja-yin!" Kioko exclaim.

"Okay, just don't destroy it. It took us a lot of work to do that one." Mr. Popo said leading them to the room.

"Don't worry." Kioko said as she enter

"Thanks!" Trunks and Kioko said in unison and then disappear behind the door.

When they enter Trunks noticed Kioko's expression change from happy to cheerless.

"What's wrong Kioko-Chan?" Trunks ask.

"This place reminds me of where G locked me in." Kioko respond. "except that there's no dry blood or skeletons." She added. Trunks didn't know what to say so instead he hugged her and gave her a kiss in her forehead. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. They stood like that enjoying them selves until Kioko lift up her head.

"Trunks we better get training. I have to become a super saja-yin in two days." Kioko inform.

"Okay but first can we eat, I'm starving." Trunks said with a cheesy grin.

Kioko fell (the anime stile). "You just had breakfast!"

"Yeah but I'm still hungry. You know how we saja-jins are, don't tell you're not hungry." Trunks put.

"Fine but after we eat we train okay!" Kioko order.

Trunks nodded. They went to the kitchen and found a fridge full of food. After they finished they went outside and train.

**(TWO DAYS BEFORE THEY GOT OUT)**

"Come on you can do better than this." Trunks said as he dogged on of Kiokos' punches. They had been training for 5hrs and Kioko had no energy left.

She landed "Trunks can we call it off for now please. I'm out all out of energy." Kioko said breathing heavily.

"Sure I'm pretty tired myself. I have to say for a girl you're pretty strong." Trunks said as they headed back to the house.

"You see, girls ARE strong." Kioko held.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. Be back in a few." She headed to the bathroom leaving Trunks by himself in the room. He rested on the bed waiting for Kioko to come out. He was about to fall asleep when the growling of his stomach stopped him. He got up and went straight to the kitchen.

**(15 MINUTES LATER)**

When she got out of the shower she had forgot her clothes so she went for them, when she saw that Trunks wasn't there she rushed to the kitchen. "Trunks don't eat all the food. We still have two days left." Kioko said. When he saw Kioko just wearing a towel his eyes widen.

"Trunks hello, earth to Trunks." Kioko said waving a hang in front of Trunks face.

"Oh sorry, but I'm hungry!" Trunks whined.

"Sorry, but you have to stop thinking about food. You need to do something to forget about food." Kioko allege.

When Trunks heard that he smirk evilly then took off Kioko's towel. "Trunks give it back!" she yell.

He put wave his finger 'no' "sorry no can do, you said that I have to forget about food and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Trunks said and grab Kioko by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss. He carry her to the bedroom and lay her gently in the bed still with their lips together.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Good morning sunshine." Trunks said watching Kioko waking up in his arms.

"Hey." She said sleepy.

"Sorry about yesterday." He apologies.

"It's okay. I was hopping you would do that." She said gloomy.

"What's wrong?" He ask concern.

"Nothing." She lied and got up so he won't see her cry.

He pulls her "Don't tell me "nothing"! I can feel your emotions, tell me. Did I hurt you?" Trunks ask.

"No it's not that." She said in sobs.

"Then what is it?" He question.

"This could be our last time together." She cried.

"What do you mean "could"? I'm not going to die neither are you, so don't worry." Trunks said and gave her a gentle kiss.

^sob^ "okay." Kioko said hiding her sadness in a smile.

He smile back. She then rap her legs in his waist. He look at her in awe. "We have to enjoy ourselves in case we get killed, sorry I don't belive you though." She whispered in his ear.

"It's ok. I guess I don't belive myself either, but we-." He was cut off short by Kioko's soft, juicy lips that he loves to feel.

**A/N: okay people here's another TERRIBLE chapter. and if your wondering how long kioko and trunks stayed there it was six month. SS4 Bulla is going to help me with some chapters like the next one (if she can make it) anyway please review and tell me how horrible or how wonderful (which i think it's not) my stories are thank you.**

**oh and i almost forgot the disclaimer, i own nothig! **

**~Panny~**


	5. Mad At Their Princess'

**Mad At Their Princess'**

**Disclaimer: yeah i own it my dad got it for me because i was being a good girl O:). Nah just kidding but he did got me a DBZ shirt :D.**

"Hey guys we're back!" Kioko said joyfully.

"Kioko, Trunks oh I'm so glad you're back. I missed you." Bulma said and gave them a tight huge.

"Hey Trunks." Goten said after Bulma let go of them.

"Hey Goten, what's up?"

"Uhm not much." He lied.

"Hey Kioko." Pan and Bulla said.

"Hey, how you been?"

"Guys dinner is ready!" Chi-chi yell from the kitchen. They headed to the table and sat. Bulma serve them and they started eating.

"Mom can you please tell dad to pass me the salt?" Bulla ask.

"Sure, Vegeta can you-." Bulma was stop.

"I heard, here." Vegeta said and gave the salt to Bulma.

"Uh?" Trunks and Kioko said confuse. They finished eating and went to the leaving room excpets for the moms.

"Trunks can you please tell dad to change the channel? I don't like this show, it's so boring." Pan said.

"Trunks tell my daughter that I'm not going to change this channel." Gohan responded.

"But dad it's so boring." Pan whine.

"No its not, it is a very educational program so sit down and watch it." Gohan commanded.

"I dont want to see this boring programe." she said and they all started to argue.

"Trunks can you cover your ears, please?" Kioko said over the argument.

"Why?" Trunks question.

"Just do it." Kioko said, Trunks covered his ears. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!" She shrieks. They all quiet down. "Thank you."

"What's up? Why are you acting so strange?" Trunks asked.

"What's wrong; why did you scream, Kioko?" Videl ask.

"Because this people here are arguing, and wont shut up!"

"Oh so that's what this is about. Don't mind them they've been arguing since last month." Chi-chi said.

"Why?" Trunks and Kioko ask in unison.

"They haven't told?" Bulma ask, they both shook their head 'no'. "Vegeta is mad at B-Chan because she bonded with Goten." Bulma explain.

"And Gohan is mad at Pan because she bonded with Uub." Videl added. Trunks and Kioko's eyes wide.

"That's it?" Trunks stutter.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S IT?' NOW MY BLOOD IS GOING TO BE MIX WITH KAKAROOT'S!" Vegeta roar.

"Vegeta calm down, we've been over this. Come on lets go." Bulma said and pull Vegeta upstairs.

"Gohan why are you mad at Pan. Don't you like Uub?" Kioko ask.

"YES BUT SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" Gohan shout.

"NO I'M NOT I'M 26 YEARS OLD!"

"I DON'T CARE YOUR STILL YOUNG!"

"Gohan honey calm down. Bulma's we've been over this, come on lets go." Videl said and they headed upstairs also.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." Chi-chi said. When she left they turn to their friends/sister/uncle.

"So now you're bonded to my sister." Trunks said.

"Uuuuh yes." Goten responded nervously.

"I'll wont protest, but if you hurt her I'll kill you, understand." Trunks threatened, Goten nodded. "And that goes for you too Uub. Pan is like my sister and I'll kill you if you do something to her." Uub nodded as well.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Kioko squeal and hug them.

"Thanks." They both.

She turn to Uub and Goten, "you two better treat my friends well, or else I'll be the one who sends you to the other world." Kioko said in a joke/serious tone. They both laugh weakly.

"^yawn^ Come on guys is getting late. Lets go to sleep." Bulla said sleepy.

"Yeah we have a big day tomorrow." Goten added.

"You just had to remind me." Pan said.

"Hehehe sorry."

"It's okay. Well good night people." Pan said and pull Uub with her.

"Good night." They all said in unison, and went to their room they shared with their mates.

**Midnight**

"No, no, please don't!" Kioko whimper in her sleep.

"Kioko wake up, Kioko!" Trunks shook her.

"Huh? Oh Trunks." Kioko said and hugged him. "Promise me you will never leave me."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"In my dream you… you, I mean he killed you and you left me." Kioko said crying.

"Don't worry that wont happen, I promise." Trunks said truthfully and gave Kioko a gentle kiss.

Kioko shook her head weakly.

"Go to sleep now." Trunks said and pull Kioko and held her in his arms. She fell asleep knowing that she's protected in his arms. He looked at her with worry eyes, the truth is, is that when he promised her that he wont die, he didn't belive his words.

"_No! I have to be strong I wont let him kill me. I have to be strong for Kioko." _Trunks thought determinate.

**A/N: okay here's another chappy written by my great friend SS4Bulla. Hope y'all like it cause i didnt. **

**SS4Bulla: what you said you loved it! *smakes her in the head.**

**TM50: i was kidding.**

**SS4Bulla: Oh okay sorry about that, *points at the huge bump* anywho i will apriciate if you tell me how did this chapter turn out. i'm new at this remember. and dont forget to review my friend will really like that.**


End file.
